Hijikata and Chizuru: Tamed
by Hijikata-Toshizo-senpai
Summary: Chizuru is struggling to tell something. When Hijikata find out what will be his reaction? Wait, what will be the reaction of the Shinsengumi group? Rated M for lemon. One Shot.


I do not own Hakuoki but Idea Factory does.

Another Hijikata and Chizuru fanfic. I can't help it… I love the pair so much.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chizuru sighs and was looking at the sky while she was hanging up the laundry. She didn't mind the household duties; in fact she was happy she could do them. She was already thinking what she would make for dinner and something else.<p>

It was not unpleasant but also not pleasant. She was thinking back at the moment when it happened.

***** Flashback: *****

_'' Argh! Hijikata-san is in a terrible mood! I was punished to clean the floor because I drop accidently some rice.'' whined Heisuke. Shinpachi and Sanosuke were laughing hearing that._

_Heisuke, Sanosuke and Shinpachi were in the garden, practicing a bit while Chizuru was washing some clothes._

_'' Heisuke, Hijikata-san is embarrassed thanks to Sannan-san. He went with Sannan-san and Kondo-san to a meeting with some other leaders. And Sannan-san told with his evil grin that Hijikata can't held his liquor so they were laughing at him.'' said Sanosuke._

_'' I think Sannan-san is sometimes more evil then Souji with his teasing. Sannan-san can really be mean to the others.'' said Shinpachi._

_'' What do you think, Chizuru-chan?'' asked Heisuke and Chizuru was startled by that sudden question._

_'' I-I…I think Sannan-san need to think when he tease and respect Hijikata-san some more and the others.'' she said._

_Heisuke, Sanosuke and Shinpachi nodded and went further with their conversation._

_Chizuru was looking to the water and the laundry… the bloodstains still lingering on it. She put more soap in the water and let it stand so the bloodstains would go away._

_She stood up and went to the kitchen and was making tea for everyone. When she went to the last person, she wondered if she could disturb him. Most of the time she could since… well, in secret they had a relationship with each other._

_It was a relationship filled with laughter, sweet words, hugs and kisses. But if he had a very bad mood like now, she was careful then, trying not to disturb him._

_She stood for his door and called his name. '' Hijikata-san? May I come in?'' she asked quietly._

_'' Yes.''_

_Chizuru prepared herself, that answer was not good. She slide the door open and went inside and closed the door and walked to the man behind his desk._

_She sat down and put the tea and a small snack on the desk and looks at him. She saw he was frustrated while he was working on reports. She could understand a bit. That he went out drinking sometimes with the captains, he didn't mind, they knew but… to outsiders…_

_Chizuru sat behind him. '' Toshizo, have a break for a moment.'' she said and start to massage his shoulders and relaxed and sighs deep, welcoming the break._

_'' Thank you, Chizuru.'' – '' No problem.'' she said with a smile._

_'' I don't understand why Sannan-san needed to say that to the other leaders. It's none of their business how I drink my sake.'' he said in an annoyed voice._

_'' Toshizo, when Sannan-san say it again, just tell that you are a modest man.'' said Chizuru and Hijikata scoffed but in a laughing way and turned around to look at her before he plant a kiss on her lips._

_'' Thank you, Chizuru.'' he said and she smiled at him with flushing cheeks._

_'' Toshizo…'' she said softly and leaned in his hand that was touching her cheek._

_His eyes became very soft when he went forward and kissed her again but now he wasn't leaving her lips, instead he pulled Chizuru on his lap._

_Chizuru put her arms around Hijikata and smiled. Somehow she always could cheer him up from his moods._

_Hijikata pulled the pillow underneath him and laid it on the ground and laid Chizuru on it so she would lay comfortable and lay carefully half over her as he kissed her neck._

_Chizuru snuggled with her cheek against his black raven hair and sighs softly. She and he loved that moment when they could be like that. Being all cuddly with each other and kissing the one you love with tenderness._

_Hijikata look at her while he strokes her hair out her face. '' You always know what to say to cheer me up or clear my mind. I love you, Chizuru.''_

_Chizuru smiled at him. '' That's good. I am glad. I love you, Toshizo.''_

_He smiled at her before he kissed her again and this went for a moment as Hijikata rested his hand on her waist and she look at him._

_'' Toshizo?'' she asked._

_'' Chizuru… You know… how I live… One day I won't come back anymore. My only wishes I have is to succeed the Shinsengumi and… making love with you.'' he said quietly and her eyes went wide before she smiled faintly._

_'' Only if you want to. Please, don't do it for my selfish wish.'' he said softly and she touched him by his cheek._

_'' Toshizo, I had the same though. I shiver when I hear again about the bloodshed you have witness with the others and then I think, one day, it will be one of them… Toshizo could be the one…'' she said. '' I want to make love with you.''_

_Hijikata smiled when he heard her and kissed her gentle. '' Then let's make love in a way… when we think about it… we can smile.'' he said and she nodded._

_And slowly… carefully… their hands went on adventure… clumsy in the beginning, removing slowly their haori and touching each other their neck… to the shoulders, the arms… the chest._

_When Hijikata removed the bandages from Chizuru her chest, her body showed a soft pink blush._

_'' You…you are beautiful. Don't hide yourself for me.'' he said quietly when she hides her chest with her arms._

_She removed her arms and Hijikata took her hand and placed it on his chest were his heartbeat was._

_'' This is what you do to me.'' he said and she responded it with a smile before she kissed him and both entangled their arms around them._

_When they removed their Hakama and undergarment, Hijikata pulled his Haori over them to cover each other a bit to be sure but he knew they wouldn't disturb him since he had his 'bad' mood._

_His hand went slowly down between her tights as he leaned forward and whisper in ear: '' Don't be startled.'' And gentle touched into her._

_A soft sound escaped her throat as she look at him. He kept stroking her hair while he kept gazing at her. '' Does it hurt you?'' he asked gentle. '' No, it feels nice.'' she said._

_He nodded and moved his hips closer and removed his hand. '' Are you ready for this?'' he asked for the last time to be sure she really wanted this with him. '' Yes I am.'' she said softly._

_He leaned over her and held her gentle in his arms as he moved forward carefully and went through her womanhood._

_She made a sound that it was painful but he kissed her and laid still. '' That was painful…'' she whispers. '' I am sorry. I didn't know that it hurt for you.'' he said. '' It's alright.'' she said._

_He smiled and starts to move slowly until it felt better for her and both moved in a gentle pace while they laughed, teased and love each other quietly._

_When Hijikata leans on his two hands and look at Chizuru he smiled. '' Look at you, I never knew… you could be this gorgeous, Chizu…_

***** End of the Flashback *****

''…ru. Chizuru.'' called someone her name from far and she came by from her daydreaming and look behind her, it was Hijikata.

'' Are you alright?'' he asked and Chizuru came now by totally and was startled.

'' No… I mean yes… well, between it… I…'' she mutters before she gives up and sighs.

Hijikata stare at her. He had noticed that her behavior changed a week ago. She was in a way a bit messed up and thinking a lot and spacing out a lot.

'' Is there something on your mind you are scared to talk about?'' he asked. Hijikata knew that her father had done terrible things.

'' Not quite scared but I am unsure how to tell it.'' she said and Hijikata nodded. '' Come to my room so we can talk there.'' he said and Chizuru followed him.

When they were in Hijikata's room and sat down Chizuru inhaled deeply before she spoke.

'' Toshizo, do you remember the day we… you know.'' she asked with soft red colored cheeks and Hijikata blushed also a bit. It was one time they did that so how he could forgot that?

'' Yes I do. What is the matter, Chizuru? Why are you asking?'' he asked as her eyes met his and he wondered, was she going to tell him it was over? Did he have offended her in a way with it?

'' Toshizo, I am pregnant.'' she said and looked suddenly fragile.

Hijikata was stunned for a moment before he pulled Chizuru in a hug. '' Toshizo?'' she asked.

'' Chizuru… I am glad. I am so glad…'' he said softly. Being commander of a big group, working day and night, seeing bloodshed and death was this news, this wonderful news a gift from the Buddha itself.

He looks at her and placed his hands on her cheeks as he kissed her deep. '' You are not angry?'' she asked carefully but he only smiled. '' Of course not. The woman I love… is carry the gift that is created by our love for each other, how can I be mad?'' he asked and she hugged him.

'' I love you, Toshizo.''-'' I love you, Chizuru. This is going to be a big news at dinner.'' said Hijikata and Chizuru look at him. '' You want to tell it now?'' she asked.

'' Of course, at some point we can't hide it if that belly starts to show up.'' he smiled and she giggled.

* * *

><p>At dinner who everyone was present, was Shinpachi trying to steal Heisuke his fish like usual.<p>

'' Shinpatsu! That was my fish!'' scolded Heisuke and Sanosuke laughed.

'' I need to fill my large stomach otherwise I can't work on my muscles and keep the Shinsengumi safe.'' said Shinpachi.

'' But I am a growing man! I need meat to get stronger.'' said Heisuke.

''You will keep that travel size, Heisuke.'' said Shinpachi.

Okita and Saito were just enjoying this normal activity that was always present every day. Kondo laughed when he saw how the captains were struggling because of the food.

Chizuru came in with a tray with bottles of sake and cups.

'' Ooh what is this?'' asked Souji when Chizuru placed the sake and cup before him.

'' I will tell when Chizuru is done.'' said Hijikata.

When Chizuru had handed over all the sake, she sat next to Hijikata with her cup of tea.

'' Today we got something to celebrate.'' said Hijikata and Kondo look at him. Kondo was wondering, the Shinsengumi didn't won a battle or had achieved something so what was the thing that needed a celebration?

'' Hijikata-san, get that creepy smile of your face.'' said Souji and he received a glare from Hijikata which made him laugh. '' Sorry, Hijikata-san but I never saw you smiling like that.''

'' Well, it's because of the news I received today that made me very happy.'' said Hijikata and now he had the attention from everyone.

'' Okay, well spill it out, I can't wait that long.'' said Shinpachi.

'' It seems, I am going to be a father.'' he said and look at Chizuru. Chizuru smiled back at him.

'' NANIE?!'' jumped Heisuke up. Shinpachi his mouth fell open and Sanosuke was totally forgetting he was filling his cup with sake. Saito's eyes went open wide and Souji had no idea for a moment what kind of joke he could create.

'' Fa-fa-father?! You and Yukimura-kun?!'' asked Kondo totally flabbergasted.

'' Yes, me and Chizuru…'' said Hijikata at peace.

'' Somehow, I knew you two liked each other but you two were that far already… I never have could guessed.'' said Sanosuke with a grin.

'' Chizuru! You won't do anything heavy anymore. You need to rest and eat well. I can massage your shoulders when you feel tired and-…'' rambled Heisuke.

'' Heisuke! There will be only one person fussing over her… and that is Hijikata-san. I think he want to keep us an eye on her that she won't do heavy stuff.'' said Shinpachi and smiled at Chizuru who smiled back.

'' Does that mean the demon has been tamed by another demon?'' asked Souji in a teasing manner, wriggle with his eyebrows to Hijikata and Hijikata gave him now a dead glare which made the captains made laugh a lot.

'' Souji…'' said Saito with a sigh but look at Hijikata. '' I give my blessing to both of you, Vice-commander and Yukimura-kun.''

'' Thank you, Saito.'' said Hijikata and Chizuru gave Saito a warm smile.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening when Hijikata lay on his futon with Chizuru in his arms, sleeping, he was thinking.<p>

If he was right, the baby would be born in spring, a perfect season with all the cherry blossoms.

'' Birds are singing,

Cherry blossoms greeting,

A new born life.'' he whispers a Haiku, wondering if it would fit.

He smiled and closed his eyes, going to sleep. He was the happiest demon Vice-commander of Japan.

* * *

><p>Yep, that was the one shot. I hope you guys liked it ^^<p> 


End file.
